Everything they need
by The Blade of Osh-Tekk
Summary: A parody on the Just Friends episode. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out where I'm going with this. Obvious Mordaret will ensue, so read if interested.


A/N: I find myself making a lot of Mordaret spinoffs after these types episodes. Call me a hopeful idiot, but it is what it is. Anyway, here's a parody on the 'Just Friends' episode. Again, these are simple, but I enjoy writing them all the same. And in case you haven't noticed by the fact this story exists, I was less than displeased with the original outcome of the episode. But Fanfiction gives me the power to change that. Enjoy.

* * *

Mordecai thought this chef was deliberately trying to torture him through the course of this meal. The awkward way they had to feed each other soup, the heart shaped steak, the swans made from the egg yolk. It was driving Mordecai insane, and he was surprised Margaret didn't notice. It was so obvious! Was he hallucinating or something?

As soon as the chef made the words, 'Mordaret 4 evr,' he finally snapped. He couldn't take much more of this. It was torturing him.

"That's it! Why does the whole universe want us to get together?" Mordecai questioned.

"You noticed it too? I've been keeping track of all the weird stuff tonight. I'm a reporter," Margaret said with somewhat of a prideful tone before pulling out her notebook that listed all of the weird coincidences that happened tonight. Both Mordecai and the chef looked at Margaret curiously when she pulled out the notebook.

"What could it mean?" she asked before noticing the looks both men were giving her. She then looked away shyly before blushing. "I like lists, sorry." Mordecai simply sighed.

"What's going on here Margaret?" he questioned. Was it the world's way of saying they _should_ get back together?

"What do you _want_ to be going on Mordecai?" she questioned. She wasn't sure what was going on the entire night, but this something she definitely wanted the answer to.

"Wow," the chef interjected. "You two are pretty messed up. I only know you for one hour, and already I'm tired of the 'will they, or won't they' tension."

"Sorry," they both said apologetically. They both knew that the awkward tension was pretty uncomfortable be around. Rigby and Eileen have given them both lip about it in the past.

"What if there was a way to see what would happen if you got together?" the chef asked. "Wouldn't your choice be clear then? Eh?" He then threw an onion in the air and chopped it up into very precise pieces like him and Rigby saw on one of those expert cook shows.

"An onion?" Mordecai questioned. How was an onion going to solve whether they should get together?

"It's not the onion that is clever. It is the _sauce,"_ the chef said, pulling out a red bottle titled, 'Future Sauce.'

Once the chef poured the sauce on the onion, flames rose from the onion that were taller than them. Then their vision was clouded by smoke.

"Look at the happy couple," the chef said as the smoke began to form into specific shapes. Specifically, their heads.

"Whoa," Mordecai said, somewhat wistfully. "That's us." The chef threw some spices on the onions and the shapes began to change.

It was a smoke form of Mordecai and Margaret holding hands, both of them with wide, happy smiles on their faces. Margaret was laughing while Mordecai couldn't keep her eyes off of her as they walked. Then the shapes changed.

It was an image of Mordecai down on one knee with his hand stretched out hopefully toward Margaret. Margaret's hands were touching the sides of her face with a wide smile. The real Mordecai had to smile a bit at the image. This is what he always wanted to do with Margaret ever since high school. Things had obviously changed since then.

"Margaret, will you marry me?" Smoke Mordecai said. The real Margaret smiled slightly at the image before her cheeks took on a light red. She would never imagine things ever turning out like this.

"Yes," Smoke Margaret said faster than any question the real Mordecai's ever heard Margaret answer. Then the image switched to Mordecai and Margaret standing outside of a house boat. Mordecai smiled even wider. It was his dream to live in one of those with his loving... wife and children. Him living in the park and his terrible luck with romance made the chances of that happening turn into a big negative. Still, it was he'd love to fulfill.

The real Margaret turned to the real Mordecai and saw him staring at the image with a wide smile. Margaret didn't imagine Mordecai was thinking about what she was thinking about. He was likely laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"Sweet! Our very own house boat!" Smoke Mordecai said with a ton of enthusiasm. The image quickly changed into Mordecai and Margaret sitting on a couch and playing video games with a couple of young kids chanting, 'Ohhhhhh!'

Now the images were becoming more of a wistful want to Mordecai. Were those his children? He never imagined having kids. Not at the rate he was going. But then again, he was still young. He wasn't even in his thirties yet.

Margaret tilted her head at the image before smiling. Even through the vague smoke image, she could tell that the kids had Mordecai's looks down to a science. These couldn't be her kids. They just couldn't be. The image then changed again to another image of Mordecai and Margaret's heads.

"We have to be fiscally responsible," Mordecai said before the image quickly changed. It then became the images of a piggy bank. A dollar sign. A 401k. Life insurance. Things Mordecai would never need. His job at the park was his future. He could never afford any of this stuff. How would all of this change for being with Margaret? But he had the faintest feeling that these images weren't lying.

The image changed and it was a picture of Mordecai holding one of his kids while another one ran off. Margaret was holding out a lunch to the third child, and even the real Margaret was surprised by the unusual stern face she had.

"Mallory, don't forget your lunch!" she told the boy sternly. Margaret smiled slightly. She never imagined herself as a parent until that bridge crossed itself, but... it, it was nice to see.

"Are you carpooling today?" Smoke Mordecai asked his wife. The stern look on her face was instant replaced by one more relaxed. The images then faded.

Mordecai had an intense look on his face. Wow. Just... all of that happening. All of that becoming a reality was pretty intense. And it was a lot to take in. Margaret was having the exact same thoughts.

"Your children will become a pro video game team, and support you well into old age. And finally, after 50 wonderful years together, you die peacefully," the chef with a satisfied tone.

"Uh..." the both of them trailed at the same time. The chef looked at them with an upset look.

"You... don't like?" he questioned.

"It's just a lot to take in," Margaret said, still glancing up at the formless smoke. Mordecai sighed and rubbed his temples. He took it all in more quickly than he thought he would.

 _"Fifty years of happy marriage... kids... a house boat! What was not to love about that lifestyle?"_ Mordecai thought. But he couldn't imagine what they would go through to get to that point. But they would get there. But could he even bring himself to love this woman again? Doing it the first time was painfully. A second time would probably be worse. But there was one surefire way he could know for sure.

He put his hand over Margaret's left one that was lying on the table and gently put his hand there. His thumb traced the knuckles softly, and Margaret felt a slight tingle in her hands at the sensation. When Mordecai did it, he felt warm on the inside. It reminded them that everything he had for this woman was still real. That their future was real. That happiness was real.

"I remember this feeling well. It's... it's wonderful to feel it again," Mordecai said shyly while barely able to maintain eye contact with Margaret. She looked at him and the familiar shy smile on his face before smiling. She remembered that dorky smile that she loved whenever he was a completely gentleman or a complete goof. But she was always his goof.

"It really does," Margaret said honestly, reveling in the warm tingles that traveled through her body at his comforting touch. Then the chef cleared his throat before holding out a sundae with fireworks inside.

"Now, I want an answer before I end up throwing this couples sundae away. Couple? Just friends? Couple? Just friends?" the chef asked, moving the sundae around with each of his answers. Mordecai and Margaret looked at each other with a familiar look in their eyes. It was a longing, wistful look that each of them recognized well. Their choice was clear.

"Couple," they said at the same time with a wide smile. If anything, the chef's smile was just as wide.

"Excellent!" the chef said, placing the sundae in the hands of the couple. "This will be a decision that will keep you both happy. Would like you like anything else?"

Margaret leaned on Mordecai's shoulder while using one of her hands to dig into the ice cream and feed Mordecai with it. After he took the bite, he smiled warmly at the avian in his arms before looking at the chef.

"No thanks. I think we have everything we need," Mordecai said, using his arm to start feeding Margaret as well. The fire they had once before was lit again. And it was going to burn long and bright if they had anything to do with it.

* * *

A/N: Call me a diehard Mordaret fan if you want, because it's the truth. I will gladly accept that title. Anyway, I wanted to do this. It was a lot of fun to me, cause this is what I wanted to see during that episode but didn't get it. Hopefully it gets better sometime in the future. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
